Stealing your kisses
by HateMe-BreakMe
Summary: Just little drabbles about Izaya doing whatever he can to snatch little kisses from here and there. His ultimate goal, take Shizuo's first kiss.


**More random thoughts *smile* Hehe...Oh and thank you AiAnime7 again, for cracking me up at work. If I would've gotten fired for that, it would've been so worth it! Ahahaha that's good stuff!**

**Note-Izaya's just craving attention. He attempts to take Shizu-chan's first kiss.**

**Happy Izaya!Depressed Shizuo! AU story as well, has not relations to anime. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly these wonderful characters are not mine...yet. AHA! Jk.**

...

(First Attempt)

First day of school...

"Hey Shizu-chan!" Izaya smiled, waving his hand as the disheveled blonde carrying a dark blue backpack reached the school gate.

"Go away." the other grunted walking past the overly cheerful and annoying student. He was definitely not in the mood for cat and mouse chase right now. Not to mention, that high spirit and stupid smirk was already pissing him off. Stupid flea. How the hell was that idiot always so optimistic all the time?

"Hey, wait for me!"

A small sigh escaped the blonde's lips when he heard hurried footsteps following behind. Izaya smiled wider and trotted next to the friendless monster as they both made their way inside the school building. Without saying a word, the irked blonde shoved his hands in his pockets and turned the other way, his head faced down. He hated school and having to see that stupid flea every morning made it that much more insufferable. What a drag.

Damn, this was going to be a long week. No, scratch that. This was going to be a long year. Only ten more months to go and he was on his way to graduation. That is, only if he didn't fail his classes again.

Tch. Did he mention that he really hated school? Maybe even more than the flea himself.

Shoving those aggravating thoughts away, Shizuo was just about to step foot inside his first classroom when he heard that stupid flea's voice again, calling his name from behind. If he was smart, he would've ignored that prude and kept walking. Unfortunately for him, his brain never functioned properly.

Turning his head with a narrowed gaze, he noticed the future informant jogging towards him wearing a big and heart warming smile. Stopping just a couple of feet from the brute, Izaya tilted his head with a girly giggle and held out a tiny paper crane with an open palm.

"This is for you Shizu-chan. I made it so that you can have good luck today. Keep it ok?"

Shizuo eyed the pink, neatly folded crane and waved his hand in dismissal.

"I don't need anything from you, flea. Leave me alone."

Izaya pouted and took a couple more steps closer, so that he had to tilt his head back to look up at the tall handsome blonde.

"Fine then, I'll keep it. Which means I'll have good luck." he winked.

Shizuo furrowed his brows and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, flea."

Turning his back to the other, Shizuo started to walk before he felt a warm hand clutch his sleeve. Looking down with wide eyes, he unexpectedly felt a pair of warm lips brush his cheek lightly before they pulled back with a pleasant smile.

"Good luck Shizzy, I'll see you later k."

Then he was gone.

Shizuo remained stunned for several seconds with flushed cheeks before shaking his head and wiping the area roughly with the back of his hand. "Stupid flea..." he grumbled. Adjusting the blue backpack on his shoulder, Shizuo sighed and took his seat in the back of the classroom. Dropping his head against the solid cold surface, Shizuo inwardly groaned and closed his eyes. His jumbled thoughts lingered on that brief kiss.

Stupid flea. This was going to be one hell of a long year.

...

...

(Second Attempt)

"How's your day going so far Shizuo?" his only friend asked as they sat eating lunch on the roof top.

"Boring." He mumbled picking at his food.

Shinra chuckled, pushing his glasses up his nose and opened his lunch.

"C'mon it's not so bad. Only one year left and we're off to the real world!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes and huffed in response. The real world huh? As is this life wasn't hard enough. Taking another bite of his apple, Shizuo sighed tiredly and leaned back, his head resting his on his backpack.

"What are you going to do once we graduate?"

Shizuo sighed and turned his head up to stare at the dark clouds covering the blue sky. He hated talking about real life shit. It was scary to think about; especially for him. He could barley contain the anger issues he had now, how the hell was he going to control it then? People were only gonna continue to piss him off no matter what.

"Dunno." he replied.

Shinra eyed the non sociable blond and sighed, his brown eyes following the others gaze to the darkening sky. It was better not to push the matter. It was a sensitive topic after all. "Looks like rain huh?"

"Yea..."

"Maybe we should go back inside?"

Shizuo closed his eyes and disregarded his nerdy friend. "It's not raining yet, you idiot. You can go if you want, I'll stay here a while longer."

Shinra only shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Packing the remaining lunch back into his lunch box, the future doctor stood up and dusted off his pants before taking several steps closer to the resting blonde. Shizuo opened one eye and saw the dorky brunette leaning over him, wearing a goofy smile.

"I'll see you later k."

Shizuo nodded and closed his eyes once again. He listened as the others footsteps began to fade away.

"Oh and by the way, Izaya-kun is here to see you." he called over his shoulder. Shizuo's dark eyes shot open as he jerked into a sitting position, watching the future doctor skipped away after waving to the flea and disappearing out of sight.

That's just fucking great. Now he had a flea who wouldn't get off his back. And he thought this day couldn't get any worse.

Clenching his fist in frustration, Shizuo had to bite his tongue so that he didn't say anything he'd regret. Izaya grinned and casually made his way over to the bottle blonde, watching as those dark brown eyes glared at him. The cute little frown molded with pretty pink lips, deepened once Izaya stood several inches away from 'danger' itself and squatted down so they that were eye to eye. A small chuckle escaped the ravens lips as he brought a hand up to his chin.

"What are you doing here Shizu-chan?" he smiled leaning in closer.

Shizuo tensed, his breath hitching as he blindly reached out to grip the collar of Izaya's black tee. Izaya's obnoxious and smug face was too damn close for his own comfort. He could feel the cool freshness of Izaya's breath brushing against his warm skin, making him shiver lightly.

Damn that fucking flea. Why couldn't he just leave him the hell alone? He clearly didn't want to be bothered.

Turning his head away from the close proximity, Shizuo growled acting on instinct and shoved the raven back. Izaya gasped and fell backward, landing roughly on his bottom. A small groan came from the smaller male's lips as he pouted childishly and rubbed his backside.

"Hey what was that for?"

"You were too close to my face, flea. It was creepy."

Izaya sat there wearing a blank face and then blinked several times before tossing his head back with a loud roar of laughter.

"Hahahaha you're so cute, Shizu-chan. Such innocence for a big bad wolf."

Shizuo's eyes widened and he blushed slightly before turning his head. "Bastard." he mumbled moving away from the flea. Why did that idiot louse always insist on saying such meaningless things? Izaya shifted to his knees and followed suit, bringing a finger to his bottom lip and giving the brute a look of pure innocence.

'Silly Shizu-chan.'

Pretending to not notice the adorable blush, Izaya changed his tactics and redirected the conversation by crawling forward and picking up Shizuo's half eaten lunch. "What are you eating?" he teased, shaking the lunch box in the air.

"Hey, hands off!" Shizuo growled, launching for the box.

Izaya laughed obviously not paying any attention to the others words, and yanked the box out of reach. Giggling hysterically, he rummaged through the random assortment of foods and raised a brow when he pulled out a half empty box of chocolate pocky sticks. How typical. Shizuo did have a disgusting addiction for sweets.

"I didn't know you liked pocky." the raven teased, shaking the box in the blondes face.

"Give it back!" the other hissed venomously.

Izaya giggled and clutched the box tighter. "Heh, make me Shizu-chan!" he teased opening the package, snatching a pocky stick and popping it into his mouth. Shizuo growled and lunged himself with full force, towards the soon-to-be-dead flea.

"I SAID, GIVE IT BACK!"

Izaya laughed, tossing his head back when Shizuo's hard body collided with his and pressed him roughly to the ground. That massive body covered his like a dead weight. Daring to look up at the angry brute with amused eyes, Izaya's body shivered with excitement as those mysterious and dark fiery eyes stared right into his own crimson orbs. That feral and dangerous aura radiating off the blonde's body had butterflies fluttering in his stomach. So deadly and so very gorgeous this short tempered protozoan was.

How could someone with such a tiny brain be so mouth watering? That perfectly sculpted physique of his was undeniably very arousing to the human eye.

Lowering his gaze to the scowling lips, Izaya longed to diminish the gap between them, to get a taste that smooth skin and nibble on that delicate flesh. Keeping his body from squirming beneath the heavy weight, the raven couldn't help but wonder what delicious flavor Shizuo carried. How good would it feel to have that hot breath caressing his skin?

More shivers raked through his body when he noticed Shizuo's eyes focused downward, fixated on the pocky stick between his lips.

"You want it Shizu? Come and get it." he teased, wrapping his tongue around the icky sweet.

Without thinking, the half angry blonde leaned down, parting his lips and absent mindedly poked his tongue out to taste the chocolatey end of the exposed pocky. Izaya's heart leaped beneath his chest, his hands unconsciously reaching up to grip the broad shoulders. Watching with wide eyes, Izaya took the time to relish the moment. Seeing Shizuo up close was more arousing than he thought possible. This toe curling scenario was too good to be true.

Closing his crimson eyes, a tiny and deceiving moan slipped passed his parted lips when the tips of Shizuo's blonde hair began tickling the skin of his heated cheeks. Their lips haven't even touched yet and he was already being reduced to a muddled mess.

With a soft sigh, the smaller male tightened his grip on strong shoulders and unconsciously arched his back. He wanted to press his body firmly against that larger one; to remain in this erotic hypnosis.

Suddenly, before he could act and further, Shizuo aggressively bared his teeth and pulled back with a low growl, completely removing his body off the dazed brunette.

"Keep it the damn pocky, flea. I don't want it anymore." he hissed turning his back to the raven. Shizuo grit his teeth and brushed his fingers though his messy hair repeatedly. What the hell was he doing? Was he really about to lock lips with the disgusting flea? How revolting. He had this sudden urge to to run to the bathroom and scrub his mouth clean.

Izaya held his breath for five seconds and opened his eyes to stare at the sky. His body remained unmoving for several more moments before sighing and sitting up, reaching his hand out to return the box of pocky to the blonde. "Nah, I don't want it. Besides, I don't like sweet things."

Shizuo frowned and eyed the brunette cautiously.

Thinking back to his last statement, the future informant couldn't help but chuckle at his own inside joke. Of course he didn't like sweet things, he was more drawn to the bitter taste. He did have a silly crush on a bitter ruffian after all.

Taking the others silence as his cue, Shizuo narrowed his eyes and quickly snatched the box from the fleas hand. Without a word, he watched as Izaya stood up and dusted off his jeans.

"Well I guess I should get back to class now. You should too Shizu-chan."

Shizuo huffed in annoyance and threw the rest of his half eaten apple and pocky sticks back into his lunch box. "Don't tell me what to do, you bastard."

Izaya chuckled and leaned over pat the blonde head.

"Whatever you say, protozoan. I'll see you later, ok?"

Gripping the others chin, Izaya placed a soft peck on the brute's temple and tossing him a quick wink before dashing away. Shizuo blinked as he slowly processed what had just happened. It was only a matter of seconds before his frazzled brain caught up with reality.

'And 3...2...1...'

"IIIZZZAAAAYYYYAAAAA!"

The raven giggled and hurried to his next class before Shizuo could catch him. This was all just too much fun. What a cute and idiotic protozoan he had fallen for.

This was going to be a great year!

...

...

(Third Attempt)

Walking down the hall to the nurses office, Shizuo grumbled incoherently while cradling a bloody hand to his chest. He was ticked. All because of these stupid ass kids here at school, trying to piss off for no damn reason. It was like they were trying to him expelled.

Hanging his head in shame, he told himself that he was lucky that no one (besides himself) got hurt in the violent act. He even made sure to slam his fist into the nearest wall so that he didn't end up killing somebody as a result and he was now left with a bloody shirt and crippled hand.

Freaking assholes. They could just curl up and die for all he cared.

Releasing a deep and heavy sigh, Shizuo eyed the bloody hand watching in disgust as more crimson liquid seeped out, staining his shirt blue blazer. It hurt like a bitch to move his fingers. Hopefully his hand wasn't broken.

A sudden gasp came from little ways ahead and Shizuo's body automatically tensed, his head slowly turning to look up. Just fucking great. Someone might as well kick him while he was down.

"Shizu-chan! What happened your hand?" that annoying voice asked with mild curiosity.

Shizuo held his bloody hand closer to his chest and lowered his head, allowing his shaggy bangs to shield his eyes. Of all the people he had to end up running into, it just had to be that damn flea again. For christ sake, could he ever catch a break?

This day only continued to get worse and worse.

Grinding his teeth together, Shizuo swallowed his threatening words and continued walking passed the brunette, ignoring him entirely.

"Shizu-chan, did you get into a fight already?"

"Fuck off, flea!" he hissed walking faster.

Izaya pouted as Shizuo brushed him off. Acting on impulse, Izaya followed the blonde with ease and then jumped in front of the brute with both hands held high to halt the others movement.

"Stop Shizu-chan! Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Shizuo growled low but answered anyway. "Nurses office you idiot. My hand is bleeding, maybe even broken."

Izaya shook his head in a way a mother would when scolding their child and carefully stepped closer to the monster. Without a word, the raven firmly gripped the others wrists and tugged it closer to his face, so that he could easily examine the damaged skin. Shizuo felt heat rise to his cheeks from the close contact and concerned look on Izaya's face.

"Hmm yea it looks pretty bad. I can fix it up for ya, come with me."

Shizuo's brown eyes widened in surprise. Izaya Orihara helping him? Since when did that flea care about his well being?

After biting his tongue, only to find out this wasn't a dream, Shizuo blinked in confusion as the future informant left no room for any protesting and quickly tugged on his good arm dragging the bloody form down the hall and into the mens bathroom. Shizuo lips were sealed and shamefully kept his head bowed the whole way. This was absolutely ridiculous. How pathetic it was of him to let Izaya take tend to his wounds. He wasn't a child for crying out loud.

With words unspoken, Shizuo allowed the raven to guide him to the furthest sink in the room. Moving his body away, Shizuo acted on his own and rested the heavy weight against the tiled wall. Closing his tired eyes, Shizuo sighed quietly allowing his knees to give in as his body smoothly glided to the floor. God this day was wearing him out. Everything that's happened kept replaying over and over in his head like a never ending drama film.

It was only making his head hurt like hell.

Shizuo's ear twitched when heard the water running. He tiredly turned his head and gazed up at the raven, watching him pull out a few dry cloths and fresh bandages from his shoulder bag. He eyed the future informant with curiosity when Izaya knelt down and tenderly reached for his wounded hand. He frowned slightly when Izaya touched his skin. It actually surprised him with how gentle Izaya was being. It was so...unusual. It didn't feel right.

"Why do you have a first aid kit in your bag?" Shizuo asked without thinking.

Izaya chuckled and continued to disinfect the the broken skin. "I do happen to get into various fights with a hot tempered protozoan. It's kind of become a necessity."

Shizuo flushed slightly and turned his head away. This was so embarrassing. Izaya was being very gentle with him. Why did that idiot being so sentimental all of the sudden?

Shifting his eyes quietly, Shizuo studied Izaya's concentrated face as he carefully examined the wounded hand for internal damage. Those dark crimson eyes looked so beautiful when eying him with concern, that cocky sparkle was no longer in the way of those unique blood red orbs. Shizuo lowered his eyes when he felt his cheeks heat up once again. Though seeing this look on the fleas face seemed unnatural, he couldn't help but think it suited him much better.

God what the hell has gotten into him?

"There all done." Izaya smiled. "Luckily no bones were broken, you did take a hard hit after all."

Shizuo blinked his eyes and raised his bandaged hand to admire the handy work. He was done already?

Turning his head away, Shizuo didn't say a word as Izaya finished cleaning up the bloody mess and tossing all the bloody tissues away. Shizuo swallowed nervously and he felt the others eyes watching him. This was becoming so awkward. He suddenly felt a hand ruffle the top of his hair before turning his face up with a grimace. Izaya smiled down at him and lazily took his place sitting next to the brute.

The taller body tensed, unconsciously tilting his body away from the other. What the fuck was up that his face, it was going to reveal too much. He was so flustered that he had a hard time facing the flea right now.

"Hey, you feeling ok?" he smiled.

Don't look at him with that smile. DAMN THAT SMILE!

Shizuo huffed quietly and crossed his legs. "I'm fine."

Leaning his head back against the wall, Izaya's smile widened as he studied the blonde's shy behavior. He was so cute. Shizu-chan was so freaking adorable and didn't even know it. Izaya desperately wanted to envelope that strong body into his warm embrace and shower that gorgeous body with tender kisses, from head to toe. He wanted to see the look of pleasure; the look of desire swarming within those dangerous eyes.

Izaya rested his elbows on his raised knees and shook his head lightly. What the heck was he fantasizing about? Shizuo would never allow him to get anywhere near that virginal body. Fuck, he couldn't even snatch a innocent kiss from those pretty lips. Shizuo had built some powerful walls around him and Izaya couldn't seem to break them down, so he no other choice but to climb over.

'Watch me Shizu-chan.'

Chuckling to himself, not once has the smaller male ever deny his infatuation towards this protozoan, although he did find it very odd that he admired him so. He didn't know what it was about that brute that he fancied so much, but he wasn't going to waste his time pondering himself about it. Shizuo was a 'hard to get' and 'drop dead gorgeous' kind of man and Izaya would focus more on making sure to take advantage of every opportunity he had with the blonde.

In time, he will make Shizuo come to terms with his dormant feelings. It would take some effort but like they always say 'Good things come to those who wait.' It was only a matter of time. Baby steps was the ultimate key. He had no intention of scaring that idiot away.

Izaya tilted his head and slightly and smiled over at the frazzled brute. "Give me your hand."

Shizuo quickly whipped his head around, giving the raven a surprised look. The other covered his mouth and giggled at the cute reaction. He liked how those dark brown eyes of his glowed with uncertainty. So he tried again.

"Let me see your hand Shizu." he repeated holding out his hands this time.

Shizuo hesitated, biting his bottom lip and considered all the bad things Izaya would do, before giving into the request and placed his bandaged hand within the others warm hold.

"Does it hurt?" Izaya asked, tracing the exposed skin of Shizuo's long fingers with care.

Shizuo shook his head lightly and shifted uncomfortably. Izaya was being too gentle; it was weird. It made his stomach clench uncomfortably. He couldn't tell if this feeling affected him in a good way or bad way.

A warm and loving smile carved it's way to the raven's pretty face as he studied the brute before him. Though not many words were exchanged, it was still a new and beautiful moment of silent emotions. Words were not needed to express one's feelings.

Dark chocolate eyes widened in shock, different shades of red blossoming across his pale cheeks as the Shizuo nervously watched Izaya bring his wounded hand up to those warm and soft lips. Izaya smiled and placed a gentle kiss on each finger before cradling the damaged hand upon his cheek. Shizuo swallowed a lump in his throat and continued to eye the other wordlessly, watching as the brunette rubbed his smiling cheek against the warm exposed flesh.

Shizuo was astounded. He didn't know how to react to this bizarre situation.

"Mm you ready to back to class now?

Shizuo frowned and lowered his gaze to his lap. He wouldn't admit it, but he wanted to stay like this. Not wanting to end this precious moment, Shizuo regretfully nodded his head and quickly pulled himself away from Izaya's soft touch. Scratching the back of his neck with his good hand, Shizuo grumbled lightly, struggling to find the words to thank the flea. It was more difficult than he thought. This was probably the only time he'd ever say 'thank you' to that louse anyway.

"Umm thanks, I guess. For, you know, my hand..." he trailed off.

Izaya chuckled saying nothing more and walked over to the door and holding it open for the other to make his leave. Smiling lightly, Shizuo walked forward, making his way past the raven when he suddenly stopped feeling a soft pair lips brush against the back of his neck. His shoulders tensed and the hairs on his neck stood tall at the ticklish sensation. What the heck was that?

Daring to turn around, Shizuo glanced at the raven over his shoulder and felt his heart throb when Izaya winked at him.

"Be careful now, Shizzy-chan. We can't have you keep doing anymore idiotic things."

Tch. Fucking flea.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes and ignored the flea by walking ahead and leaving him behind. He didn't even take one glace behind as he made his way to class. Shoving one hand in his pocket, Shizuo carefully eyed his bandaged hand and clenched it tight.

Damn that bastard.

...

...

(Fourth Attempt)

Izaya casually walked out of the school building with his hands behind his head and scowled immediately when he noticed heavy rain pouring endlessly from the dark sky. Stopping in his tracks, the raven sighed and turned his head up to the watery abyss. This was just freaking great.

Closing his eyes with a palm to his forehead, he sighed once again and and dropped his shoulder bag onto the floor. He hated the rain and having to walk home from school made it that much more troublesome. Geez. What a day this turned out to be.

Kneeling down on one knee, Izaya opened his school bag and blindly dug though his mess of books in search of his umbrella. Fumbling around with random items, Izaya tsk'd as he struggled to find the damn thing and leaned over further to search deeper. How the hell was an umbrella so difficult to find?

After several moments, he mentally sighed in relief when his fingers bumped the cold item. 'Finally.' the thought annoyed. Wrapping his hand around the thin object, Izaya smirked in satisfaction and whipped it out before standing up and placing his bag back over his shoulder.

"Now then, hopefully I won't too wet."

Opening the umbrella over his head, Izaya was prepared to step foot into the heavy rain when suddenly he came to an abrupt halt once noticing, from the corner of his eye, a tall and trembling figure huddled against the tall window with his knees pulled to his chest and face buried between his knees. For a moment Izaya decided to ignore the other, deeming it was none of his concern, until a bloody bandaged hand caught his attention.

"Shizu-chan?"

Acting without much thought, Izaya re closed his umbrella holding it with both hands and cautiously made his way over to the lonely brute.

"Hey, Shizu-chan what are you still doing here?"

Shizuo didn't answer, only ignoring the other and tuning out that annoying voice. He hugged his legs tighter and closed his eyes. 'Just leave me alone!' he thought. Why the hell was Izaya even here? Stalking him like always? Why couldn't he ever go a day without running into that louse? Seeing that flea only tended to push his buttons, and that was the last thing he needed right now.

Getting no response from the blonde, Izaya stood in front of the seated body and looked down at him with curious eyes.

"Are you waiting on somebody?"

Shizuo shook his head, still refusing to meet to crimson eyes. He didn't want to face that flea. He didn't want to see that cocky smile mocking him, it would to much to bear. Clenching his fist, Shizuo sniffed and gripped his arms tightly. He an emotional wreck right now. He was angry, sad, lonely, happy, scared, everything all at once. It was an extremely vulnerable state for him and it was this very same state he never wanted to reveal to the flea. Such weakness would only provoke the damn bastard even more.

What a horrible way to damage his reputation.

Unfortunately for him, to make matters worse, these weird mood swings have been happening more often as of late. The constant pressure of being a 'nobody' who never did anything 'right' was diminishing the small amount of his self esteem he had left. He had no one to turn too. No one even cared. His bottled up emotions were on the verge of eruption.

Shizuo shivered lightly, the chilly winds brushed against his cold body in an unfriendly way.

"They didn't come..." he choked out.

Izaya's eyes widened at the blonde's words and tilted his head in curiosity. "Huh? Who didn't come?"

Shizuo didn't answer and continued to wallow in his misery. Izaya dropped his head in defeat and slowly shifted his body closer to the timid blonde. Even though Shizuo couldn't see the raven with his head tucked away, Izaya held out a hand in a friendly gesture.

"Shizu-chan what's wrong, why wont you look at me?"

Going ignored once again, more tense and silent seconds ticked by before Izaya sighed and squatted down to level with the huddled blonde. "Hey, I can wait here with you if you want. It's ok. Everything's going to be ok."

Shizuo's fist tighten as he gripped his arms tighter. Izaya frowned at the display and quickly reached out to take the injured hand between his own. "Hey don't do that Shizu, your hand is bleeding again."

Shizuo chocked back a soft sob and grunted in response. "What do you care?"

Izaya sighed again and brought the wounded hand to his lips, kissing the discolored skin tenderly. "There's not need to hurt yourself Shizu." Closing his eyes with a wide smile, Izaya chuckled and lightly squeezed the others hand.

"Now tell me what's bothering you. I promise I won't laugh."

Waiting patiently for an reply, Izaya could faintly hear occasional gasps of breath and tiny sniffles as the blonde still refused to speak. Izaya lowered his eyes, caressing the damaged hand for several more seconds before leaning his body closer to the trembling blonde. He had left him with no other choice.

Opening his arms with concern filled eyes, Izaya brought one hand up to the back of Shizuo's messy hair and pulled the quivering body closer to his own. Shizuo's sharp gasp brushed against his slender neck and his trembling body stiffened as Izaya pulled him deeper into the warm embrace. This was so unlike him, but he couldn't help these fuzzy feelings. Shizuo somehow managed to make him softer with each passing day.

Pulling back lightly, Izaya kissed the top of the messy mop of hair and continued to brush his fingers gently though the golden locks. He didn't know what had possessed him to do such a bold thing, but to see Shizuo displayed in such a pathetic manner, had his heart strings tugging painfully. His precious protozoan was clearly upset and in need of comfort and so Izaya was willing to provide, even if it was just for a little while.

It was too late for him anyway. He was already in too deep with this monster and there was no turning back now.

Cradling the blonde's head against his chest, Izaya continued to pet the messy hair and carefully brushed the loose strands away from that handsome face.

"Will you talk to me know Shizu-chan, or are you going to make me guess what's wrong?"

Shizuo chuckled very softly and closed his eyes in contentment. Izaya was so warm. He could hear the beating heart pumping loudly against his ear; it was so comforting. The hand petting his hair was so gentle that made his heart melt. He even smiled on the inside.

Is this was tenderness felt like? If so, he never wanted it to end. It was so nice and warm. Shizuo turned his head and nuzzled the soft fabric of Izaya's shirt. To his surprise, the flea actually smelt kinda...nice. Though he was supposedly the most powerful man alive, it felt silly of him to somehow feel safe and protected within these thin arms. He never knew how good it felt to be held, by anyone.

Shizuo sniffled and pressed hi face closer to that warm chest. "I'm such a wreck..." he mumbled causing Izaya's body to jolt lightly. It somewhat startled him when that deep and masculine spoke up unexpectedly.

"Yea you are." he teased poking the others forehead.

Shizuo huffed, shoulders drooped as he tightly gripped the long sleeves of Izaya's coat. A grip so tight, Izaya thought he feared of letting go. Not that he was complaining. It was kinda cute actually.

"I'm just teasing you Shizzy. What makes you say such a ridiculous thing?" he chuckled lightly.

His smaller body shivered lightly, as Shizuo's hot breath seeped through his shirt while mumbling words he couldn't understand. Izaya tilted his head back with a laugh before looking down and tugging at the blonde strands.

"I can't hear you, idiot."

Shizuo sighed and turned his head, his lips brushing the raven's slender neck as he spoke. "I have terrible anger problems, my foster parents hate me, school sucks and I have no friends. I'm scared of the future and I'm scared that I'll only continue to fuck things up. What other purpose is there for me?"

Izaya sighed and lowered his head. 'Oh Shizu-chan, if only you knew. You have a purpose in life, and that is to be with me.'

Placing his hand under the others chin, he carefully lifted the gorgeous teary eyed face and locked his crimson eyes onto the pink set of trembling lips before him. He watched in raw anticipation as Shizuo's pink tongue absent mindedly swiped across his lips, wetting them beautifully. Those gorgeous chestnut eyes darkened in color, appearing to be pitch black. 'How very sexy.' He thought licking his lips.

The temptation of wanting to ravish those delicate and pretty lips was becoming too much to be ignored. Bringing one hand to cup the blondes flushed cheek, Izaya smiled as he tenderly brushed his thumb over the red tinted skin.

Fuck this, he couldn't hold back any longer.

Leaning his head down, Izaya watched as the brute nervously closed his eyes, pink lips parting slightly waiting to be fulfilled. He focused on the lessening gap between them, his breath hitching lightly when he felt that delicious warmth of Shizuo's breath caressing his cheek. Smiling with pleasure, Izaya carefully pulled the others body closer to his before suddenly stopping and coming to a short pause.

Something didn't feel right.

Glancing down at the quivering blonde, Izaya noticed the clenched shut eyes and lightly brushed his thumb over those cold tempting lips. He frowned in slight disappointment. Poor thing was trembling uncontrollably. The silent message was clear as day. Shizuo wasn't ready; he didn't want this. That slender body was shaking badly, and whether it was from fear or from the chilly air, Izaya wouldn't dare push him into doing something he didn't want to do.

Shizuo was obviously too vulnerable and how awful it was him to take advantage of that weakness. As much as he wanted to steal that brute's first kiss, he was going to wait for the right opportunity. He was going wait and claim his prize when the other least expected it. He wouldn't even see it coming.

Sighing to himself, Izaya shifted his body upward and contemplated on placing a tender kiss each closed eyelid and smiled after pecking the cute button nose and pulling back to poke his cheek.

"Come over to my place Shizu-chan."

Shizuo shifted nervously, pulling his body away from Izaya's embrace. "I don't know flea..." He sounded so unsure of himself.

"C'mon, just for a little while. Just until the rain stops and then I'll walk you home."

Shizuo looked away, hands fumbling in his lap and biting his lip before nodding his head slowly in response.

"Ok flea, but only until the rain stops."

Izaya jumped up in excitement and reached out to help pull Shizuo to his feet. "Great! Let's go!" Pulling open his umbrella, he gripped Shizuo's good hand and glided them through the heavy rain. Izaya tightened his hold on the brutes cold hand and smiled happily up at him.

Shizuo blushed and shyly turned his head down in embarrassment. He couldn't fight the tiny smile that painted over his cold lips.

'Thank you...Izaya...'

...

...

(Last attempt)

Izaya smiled happily, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he sat down on the floor next to the black leather couch currently occupied with a sleeping beast. Pressing his backside against the couch, Izaya chuckled lightly and tilted his head back resting it closely next to the blonde's slumbering face.

'Poor Shizu-chan, he must've been exhausted.'

Studying the handsome features before him, Izaya carefully reached for the others wounded hand and gently caressed the tender skin with his fingertips. He watched as the dark brows drew together in slight irritation and the cute nose twitching as Izaya teasingly reached up and poked the skin between the furrowed brows. Biting his lip to stifle a laugh, Shizuo's hand came up and unconsciously swung through the air, swatting the offending touch away.

Izaya brought his hands to his mouth and giggled uncontrollably. Shizuo-chan was so damn cute, especially with his defenses lowered in the dormant phase. He wore the kinds of faces that Izaya never had the liberty of seeing in his waking state. It was amusing and so very heart warming.

Letting go of the brute's wounded hand, he watched in amazement as Shizuo's body shifted around from the lack of touch and now laid on his stomach. His broad back moved up and down, his slow and steady breathing passing through parted lips. Izaya smiled and lowered his head, his faces just inches from the sleeping monster. Shizuo looked to peaceful in his sleep. He often wondered about what that protozoan dreamt about.

Lowering his gaze to those pretty pink lips, Izaya closed his eyes for several seconds before reopening them and eying the those precious and plump lips of delicate skin. What the hell was his problem? He couldn't help but think something was seriously wrong with him. His mind and soul were so drawn to those pretty and forbidden lips that he wanted to ravish that pale skin and steal his poor innocence. Turning his head in shame, Izaya closed his eyes and gripped the shirt over his beating heart. Who was he kidding, he was the true monster here, not Shizuo.

Taking a deep and heavy breath, Izaya sighed and slowly trailed his eyes over that perfect face. He wanted to memorize this extraordinary close up. This was a picture perfect moment. Studying that flawless face, he took in every curve and every sharp angle of that sculpted face. Pure perfection.

That man of beast was absolutely in no other words, stunning and without a doubt had a physique that people were willing to die for. Unfortunately, that was just too bad for them. Izaya was going to brand his name in that brute's life.

This beautiful creature belonged to him and him alone. He never did like to share.

The smaller male perked up when he heard Shizuo groan lightly, his breathing picking up for several seconds before slowing back down to a steady and calm pace. Izaya chuckled lightly and carefully traced his finger over the others soft cheek and delicate lips. Stopping his exploration on that sleeping face, the raven rested his pointer finger tenderly against the plump and moist lower lip. Izaya swallowed nervously and lightly chewed on his own bottom lip. Sitting here watching this idiot sleep was so hard on his self control. His mind was struggling to convince him to do very wicked things to this slumbering beauty.

God he was very tempted.

Stealing another glace at those virgin lips, Izaya's resolve had vanished into thin air. He couldn't fight it anymore, the temptation was to strong. Curse that devil within him.

Turning his body completely around to face the snoozing blonde, Izaya shifted high on his knees and carefully placed his hands on either side of the blonde's head. His shaky and slender body towered dangerously close over the taller male. God he was fucking nervous. What if this ended badly? What if Shizuo woke up? What if he never got another chance like this?

No, he could do this. He can do this.

Fighting away all the negative thoughts, Izaya licked his lips and eyed the handsome beast. Swallowing his fears, ever so slowly, he began lowering his head closer to that helpless face. Closing his eyes with a sharp breath, Izaya bravely closed the gap between them and ever so lightly brushed his lips against the parted ones below. The brief contact felt so warm and so electric and his body shivered with anticipation. He was addicted to this feeling.

'More...' he thought before dipping his head back down to those soft lips. Making a bold move, Izaya poked his tongue out from between his lips and lightly tasted the warm skin. 'So good!' he moaned quietly, snaking his tongue out further to glide over that delicious skin. He opened his mouth slightly wider and firly pressed his lips against the others. His blood ran hot in his veins and quickly rushed south to his growing member. He groaned low and pressed his lower body into the edge of the couch.

God what was this brute doing to him? He couldn't get enough of this intoxicating flavor. And to get aroused but such a simple touch? Ugh, he felt to pathetic.

Shizuo scrunched his eyebrows and turned his head away. "Iza...ya..."

The brunette completely withdrew his body with lightening speed and cautiously eyed the the beast. Holding his breath for five long seconds, he finally sighed in relief when he noticed the others eyes were still closed, his breathing steady. Shizuo was only dreaming.

Pulling back to clutch at his chest, Izaya panted lightly as his heart pounded dangerously beneath his rib cage. Jesus fucking christ he's never been so panicked in his whole life. That idiot scared the living daylights out of him. Running his hands through his hair, Izaya contemplated on just dropping this ridiculous act and leaving the brute to rest peacefully. He was being out of line, by sneaking around and theivingly taking what wasn't meant for him.

Looking back down at the precious face, Izaya sighed and carefully brushed the long golden bangs from the others sleeping face. Could you really blame him for wanting to take Shizuo for himself? He looked utterly adorable laying there, possible dreaming about cigarettes and vending machines. Or even better, the raven laying covered in sweet sticky desserts.

A tiny and barely noticeable smile graced the blonde's face. Izaya giggled and pet his hair. Yep, it had to be the covered in desserts dream.

Chucking softly, Izaya smiled and pecked those lips once more. How could he possibly stay away from such a magnificent being? Shizuo had had him wrapped around his little finger and didn't even know yet. 'What a clever brute.' he thought smiling to himself.

Propping his head up with his hand, Izaya continued to brush the soft golden hair lovingly and admired the sleeping beauty.

He didn't know what to expect later down the road, but he could only hope that it was with his Shizu-chan. Nothing would make his life anymore worth living than this 'rough around the edges' blonde idiot. He could easily envision himself holding the brutes hand while eating ice cream in the summer heat or laying snuggled side by side beneath a shared blanket on a cold winter night in front of a roaring fire. But it didn't stop there. He could also see Shizuo smiling happily while he peppered sweet kisses over that handsome face and toned body. He could see their bodies heated wrapped together beneath the sheets after many rounds of passionate love making and so much more.

God how he wanted it all.

He had a beautiful and long living happiness in his awaiting future and it was all because he was fallen into love.

Fallen in love with the beast of Ikebukuro.

Izaya sighed happily and slowly brought his smiling lips next to the blonde's ear. His warm breath tickled the soft skin as he whispered the forbidden words.

"I love you, Shizu-chan."

Though the words drifted to deaf ears, Izaya felt satisfied enough with speaking them out loud. Pulling back to admire the others face, Izaya smiled and placed one last kiss to those pink lips. "Sleep well, my darling." he added brushing his fingers through that soft hair one last time.

Pushing himself to his feet and dusting off his clothes, Izaya smiled grabbing his school bag and walking upstairs to his room. He decided it was better that he let the blonde sleep. Poor thing needed his rest.

After the sound of a shutting the door, dark brown eyes fluttered open and slowly brought a hand up to touch his tingling lips.

Then he smiled.

...

...

**Izaya is such a sap.**

**...I've been feeling kind of down lately. Writing is the only thing that makes me happy right now. Don't worry I'm still working on my 'to be only mine' fanfic, just was in the mood for something cute and fluffy.**


End file.
